Life and Death
by Hollow Insanity
Summary: Aizen Sends Grimmjow to kill Ichigo and he succeeds! No slash or Pairings! Totally just another story Victimising Ichigo. Will get better after first chapter. T for gore and violence :p UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Aizen sends Grimmjow to kill Ichigo and he succeeds! Whats going to happen? Read on!**

**Alright, thanks if you're reading this! I'll update as frequently as possible, but im not making any promises ^^; DX Fail title is Fail**

**Bold are author notes**

_Italics_** is when someones thinking**

Night time in Karakura. There had been a huge wave of hollows that day, so Kurosaki Ichigo was tired out, lying on his bed trying to sleep. To his annoyance, his substitue shinigami badge went off to alert him of another hollow. Damn it. He was never gonna get any rest at this rate. Pressing it against his chest, he turned to his soul form and jumped out his window to go get it, unaware of the cerulean eyes watching him. Che. He never was the most observent of people, Grimmjow thought to himself. He was glad the boy was so bad at detecting reiatsu, otherwise his mission would be over already and land him in Aizen-sama's bad books. Pfft, as if he wasnt in them already thanks to Tosen, the bastard. He smirked to himself before sonido'ing off to follow his unsuspecting target.

Ichigo dodged a claw that came swiping through the air and proceeded to cut the insect-like hollows mask, when his badge went off again. Geez, this was a pain in the ass. He was just about to shunpo to its location when a hand suddenly grabbed his throat, incasing it in a vice-like hold. Caught by suprise, Ichigo dropped his sword without thinking and started clawing at the tight fingers, not bothering to look up.

"Yo, shinigami! Long time no see!" Ichigo looked up to see the teal haired arrancar grinning manicly at him. "G-Grimmjow?" He said in shock. How did i miss a source of Reiatsu as big as Grimmjow? He wondered. He knew he wasnt the best at that sort of thing, but this was just ridiculous!

"Wh-what are y-ou doin-ng he-re?" Ichigo stammered, struggling to breath. Grimmjows grip grew tighter, and his grin widened. "To kill you of course, what else?"

Of course. This is Grimmjow, what did he expect? Starting to see spots, Ichigos retaliations became weaker, which didnt go unnoticed by Grimmjow who through him to the floor. It was no fun if they didnt suffer first. The orange haired shinigami lay on the ground panting. Pathetic. Grimmjow walked over and kicked him in the ribs. Hard. He rolled for a bit before stopping and standing up, gripping his side. Suddenly aware of his lack of Zanpakuto, Ichigo panicked, realising how vulnerable he was without a weapon. He noticed it lying a little way up the street where he had dropped it, and shunpo'd up to it. Grimmjow, who was closer and faster got there first and kicked it away.

"Oops!" He said mockingly. "Looks like you're open!" And with that, he sonido'd up to the boy and punched him in the face with such force he flew right into the wall of a near by building, rubble scattering the surrounding area. Damn, it was times like this when he wished he knew kido like Rukia and Renji. Ichigo stood up slowly, only to get knocked back down by another sharp kick to the stomach. Winded, he doubled over, but perked back up again to the sound of a charging Cero.

Shit! It was too close to dodge, and he ended up being flung even futher down the street in a haze of smoke and pain. Grimmjow stepped up to Ichigo casually, the dust clearing. Half of his hollow mask was hanging to the side of his face, having used it to reduce the ammount of damage taken. Half of his Shihakusho top had been blown of, and he was littered with minor cuts and bruises. Now was the time to run and get back up. He could get Zangetsu later. Ichigo turned to flee, but the sexta espada wasnt having any of that. He took out his Katana and threw it at his foes retreating back, the blade peircing is skin. A faint cry of shock and pain was heard as the shinigami fell to ground.

"Ugh, this was getting boring anyway" Grimmjow said walking over to the crumpled body. He grapped the swords handle and yanked the blade out of his body none too gentley. It pleasured the espada to hear the boys agonised shouts, but he had to finnish this sometime. Kicking him over, he plunged his katana into Ichigos chest before he could react. This caused him to shout even more, daring not to try and get up lest his suffering enhance. It was no problem for Grimmjow though, who twisted the blade in his flesh. More yelling and screaming erupted into the air, but died down as Ichigo lost consciosness. He was slowly dying.

Crap, where that god damned hollow when you need him! Come on, help me out here! Ichigo shouted into his head. Recieving no reply, he gave up and blasted out the remainder of his Reiatsu in the hopes that someone would notice and come to his aid. Grimmjow caught on to what he was doing and retreated into a garraganta he had just opened. He shouldnt last long with heavy bleeding like that anyway, so he had done his job. As much as he wanted a fight, his orders were to be discrete. It didnt matter. He'd get them another day.

**Oh Noes! Grimmy killed Ichi! Sorry for any OOC-ness btw, and i promise the story gets better! Im just crap at writing the beginnings of stories! I hadnt even planned the beginning properley, so i ended up just making it up as i went along (¬_¬)' Srsly, i originally planned on Grimmjow just busting into Ichigos room and killing him quickly, but that was too short, and not nearly as much fun to write about! XD**

**Ah, poor Ichigo. It seems he's just someone i use in stories to kill off ^_^ I know this is my first fic, but i actually have lots of ideas, i just can't be bothered to write them down -_-'''**

**I AM TOO DAMN LAZY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh noes, the obvious happened :O! XD Enjoy the new chapter, ill have a new one up sooner or later!**

**Yay! Slightly longer chapter!**

Rukia was lying in her bed like Ichigo was a few miniuts before. She was also pretty worn out from the endless barage of hollows from that day, and trusted Ichigo to sort out the new one that had appeared. There was something weird though. Underneath all of the hollow reiatsu there was a faint hint of something else. She recognised it, but with the days events she hadnt the will to bother thinking nor worrying about it. Whatever it was, Ichigo would take care of it if it caused a problem. She rolled over onto her side and concentrated on Ichigos rieatsu wave length. It was fluctuating slightly as if he was distressed. But then, he must be tired because of the hollow outbrake.

Suddenley, Ichigo's Reiatsu flared up rapidly, and as soon as it had happened, it seemed to reverse and go low enough to suggest that- No! It couldnt be! Rukia sat up quickly and tried to pick up on Ichigos reiatsu. It was there, but only just and it was slowly dying away. She fumbled around on her bedside cabinet for a second, and picked up chappy, switching places with her as fast as she could before practically launching herself out her window.  
>Ichigos remaining trace of reiastu was now extremely low, and Rukia almost had trouble locating him. When she finally got to him, Kisuke and Tessai were already there examining his body, their faces grim. Kisuke looked up upon Rukias arrival and walked up to her, Tessai purposely shifting to block her view of Ichigo. This didnt look good.<p>

"What is it? Whats happened!" She said worriedly. She didnt think she'd like what she was going to hear, but she needed to know. For Ichigos sake. "Well..." The shopkeeper said scratching his head underneath his hat. "We're not exactly sure how it happened, but..." He trailed off, seeming unwilling to finnish his sentence. Rukia grabbed the taller mans collar and pulled him down to her eye level. "But what?" She asked, a look of anger and annoyance brewing in her eyes. Kisuke shook himself free of her grip and drew out his fan so he could hide his face while he talked. "Mabey if you concentrated, you would be able to figure it out yourself..." He said.

Then Rukia noticed. Now that she had got to the area, she had stopped keeping an eye on Ichigo's reiatsu. And now she couldnt. It had gone. Completely. He was dead.  
>"No..!" She gasped. "Thats Impossible! He! He cant be...!" She was too shocked to say any more, instead dropping to her knees. She hadnt felt pain like this since Kaien-dono's death, a sort of pain she never wanted to feel again. She wanted to cry, but she didnt. She just stared at the ground in silence, clearly not accepting her friends death. "Im sorry miss Kuchiki." Kisuke said without emotion. When Rukia didnt respond, Kisuke sighed and walked over to Tessai and started talking about something she couldnt quite hear.<p>

But why? Why would anyone kill Ichigo? Sure, he has tonnes of enemies, but surely she'd notice one of them enter the area. Shaking her head, she stood up. Someone had to go and inform the others of Ichigos death if they hadnt noticed already. With no objections from Kisuke or Tessai, she left heading in the direction of her friends houses.

Rukia had left Kisuke to break the news to Ichigos family, but he hadnt seemed to have said anything about it yet. It was like he was waiting for something. He was no doubt still trying to figure out who the killer was, but he should probably say something before they worried to much. Orihime and the others didnt exactley take the news well though. Orihime refused to come out of her house, and Sado was even quieter than usual. Uryu pretended like he didnt care, but it was apparrent that he was as upset as everyone else.

Rukia was off to check on Orihime in one of several futile attempts to get her out the house. She needed to come out sooner or later, and Rukia prefer it be sooner. A sudden buzzing in her pocket told her that her soul pager had gone off. Kisuke had texted that he had found out the cause of Ichigos death. Jumping at the grimmly pleasant news, Rukia rushed up to Orihimes house to see her exiting it. Obviousley, Kisukes message had got to her and was a valid excuse to leave her prison of a home.

When everyone was assembled at the shoten, Kisuke announced the news everyone was awaiting.

"Arrancar." He said, short and sweet. Everyone in the room straightened slightly, wondering how they had not thought of that themselves. Geez, it seemed so obvious now it had been said out loud! In her head, Rukia was kicking herself for not realising it earlier.  
>"An arrancar? Why now? And why just come, kill Ichigo and leave?" Uryu questioned the merchant. He had a very good point, Rukia thought to herself. "Well, obviously, Aizen is preparing his army of Arrancars for the coming war. So, he needed strong fighters for the Espada." "And decided to test the strength of the current ones by killing Ichigo?" Uryu finnished.<p>

"That was my initial impression." He said darkly. "But then theres still the fact that _we_ werent involved with the fight. If they were testing the Espadas strength, then surely it would have made more sense for it to kill the strongest 'enemies' in town, which would be me or Yoruichi. But instead he killed Ichigo." The ex-captain paused to sip a cup of tea he had been holding. "So i wondered why? What does Ichigo have that we dont? Then it hit me! An inner hollow!"  
>Sado, Orihime, and Uryu, who were unnaware of Ichigos second personality, had a startled yet confused look spread across each of there faces. Rukia figured that out and quickly explained it to them. They didnt take it very well ("Why the fuck didnt you tell us before?"), and if it were any other moment they could have gone on a heated rant about it for hours. In fact, if Kisuke hadnt piped up and calmed them down, they would of.<p>

"So, what happens when a human dies?" Kisuke asked, the question ritoricle. "Your soul is sent to either Soul Society or Hell." Rukia said. Kisuke nodded approvingly to the raven haired shinigami. "Yes, but they could also turn into a hollow." Then everyone suddenly knew where he was going with this. "If Ichigo becomes a hollow in Hueco Mundo (which he definatly will), then Aizen can turn him into an Arrancar, thus gaining a very powerful asset."

Sado spoke up revealing an unfortunately correct matter. "But, when you die you lose all your memories dont you?"  
>Everyone suddenly alerted to this looked to Kisuke hoping for him to deny this, but they knew it was true. They all did.<p>

"And that is our problem"

**Ugh, i really wanted to go into everyone getting pissy over Ichigos 'little hollow problem', but i couldnt get it into the story without it getting messed up . Oh well, theres always the next story (Which ive actually already started in case anyones intrested. Ill upload it once ive finnished the first chapter)**

**And sorry this took so long to upload, ive really been trying! Ive even been innactive on my DeviantART account so i can finnish this!**

**Reviews have been unfortunately low, please can i have some? If people like this story ill upload it to my DevART account!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, things are **finally** getting interesting! **

**And if you didnt pick it up in the last chapter (which you probably didnt thanks to my crappy writing skills), nobody noticed Grimmjows reiatsu because of all the hollows covering it up.**

Aizen Sosuke stood beside Szayalopporo in a sience-y looking lab. Behind the glass in front of them was a particularly angry Vasto Lorde who obviously didnt like the situation it was in. It thrashed arond tugging at the chains binding it, while a group of fraccione fumbled around trying to get near it. It let off a small Cero from it horns and fired it towards the closest living thing, while still pulling feverently at its restraints. Aizen seemed slightly shocked because a Cero that appeared small to the Hollow firing it, was in reality quite large and ended up blowing a huge hole in the wall opposite it. _Yes, this was a brilliant plan _The ex-shinigami mused. _I dont know why i didnt think of this earlier._  
>The sound of roaring died down as Aizen looked up, the Hollow shrouded in grey smoke. When it cleared an orange haired boy wearing a white Shihakusho was revealed. One of the two horns he previousley had was still on the side of his head, and he had tattoos going from his neck, over his eyes, and up to the boarderline of his hair and his forehead. He stood there panting for a few seconds before collapsing onto all fours next a black sword that had just recently appeared. Aizen quickly entered to confront the new arrival, getting an icey glare from the boy.<p>

"Hello" Aizen said in a chillingly gentle voice. He knelt down to the new arrancar who was still glowering at the man with obvious hate in his eyes. "My name is Aizen Sosuke. Whats yours?" He said, trying to act oblivious. The Hollow boys face remained fixed as he muttered a quick "Kurosaki Ichigo". Aizen smiled to himself. "Exellent. Szayal, remove the chains. And get our friend some accomodation and a change of clothes." He called to the pink haired scientist behind him. He seemed to want to keep a good distance between himself and Ichigo, as he clearly hadnt expected anyone this powerful. Szayal bowed and left in a hurry, Ichigos chains loosening. Helping the wary boy up, Aizen smirked once more. _Yes, this was a brilliant plan. A very brilliant plan indeed._

* * *

><p>It was about a week after Ichigos 'death', and with the problem now a priority, the usual group of Shinigami and Humans gathered a lot more frequently. They also kept in touch a lot more, Kisuke even acting a little paranoid. Everyone had gone to school as usual, and with the residents of the Kurosaki clinic still unnaware of Ichigos death ("Why wont you get off your ass and tell them Urahara!"), it had been deemed that they were just to be left to figure things out themselves. Or at least, Rukia thought, until Kisuke could be bothered to do something. They didnt seem worried, especially seen as so Ichigo often got up and left without a word anyway.<br>It was a dark Tuesday night when they were having yet another meeting when they felt a sudden surge of Arrancar energy emerge through a Garrganta. The reiatsu signiture was very different, but there was no doubt about it. It was Ichigo.

The group of friends Shunpo'd down the street, Rukia carrying Orihime, Kisuke carrying Chad, and Yoruichi, Uryu. Normally they would have let them walk, but there was no time to lose. They needed to see Ichigo again, to make sure he was alright, to push all this arrancar shit to the side and have their friend back. The arrancar reiatsu emanating from him contradicted their thoughts, but as long as he was alright...

They turned a corner and gasped in shock, all thoughts of their Ichigo gone. In the black shadows of the street stood Ichigo, seemingly oblivious of their presence. A nearby streetlamp flickered on and off, and only when it shone could you see the gruesome scene ahead of them.  
>He was gripping the collar of a womans spirit, all life cone from her eyes, her face frozen in a silent scream. Blood was pouring from her open mouth and eyes, large chunks of her neck and torso missing. Her insides were bore, her hair matted with her own crimson secretions, and Orihime almost choked on the air at what she was seeing. Ichigos white sleeve and face was covered in the womans blood, and his mouth was upturned into a disturbing smile that could have mentally scarred a child for life. He was slowly devouring her body. He took a bite out of her side, crunching a few bones he had accidently taken in the mouthful. This was too much for Orihime who, holding back a scream, fell to the floor in a dead faint. Ichigo looked up at the slumping noise and gave no reaction other than annoyance at his old friends gawking.<p>

"Dont look at me like that" He scowled, casually ripping another chunk of the womans neck out and chewing it. "Everthings gotta eat, and im starving." He spoke with his mouth full, but then swallowed and added slyly "Besides, its people like me that keep you Shinigami in buissness.".

Rukia could have screamed, but bit her lip. Sado looked deathly pale at the sight of his best friend devouring another living being. Uryu showed a rare look of unsettlement and fear (he would have prepared for this so he could look calm if he knew this was likely). Kisuke and Yoruichi looked ready to defend themselves and the others should they need to, but it was apparant by the look on there faces that even they hadnt expected that. The whole lot of them just stood there, staring at the man in horror. This couldnt be Ichigo! Could it?  
>"I-Ichigo?" Rukia was the first one to speak up, looking for some hint that it was safe to approach. Ichigo looked startled for a second, but aqquired a solemn gaze. "How do you know my name?" He replied, shattering the groups hopes of re-unision.<p>

"You really dont remember us! Kurosaki, we're your friends!" Uryu shouted. This kind of suprised Rukia, as the two boys were always yelling at each other and reminding the other of how they were enemies. Ichigo remembered Aizens words and shrugged the Quincy off.

_They will try to bring you to there side Ichigo. Dont let your guard down. They are dangerous._

_Yes Aizen-sama._

"I dont have friends dumbass. Theres only me." If possible, Sado paled further at this statement. The two had been extremely close back in the days, and this was obviously pretty upsetting. "Now..." He continued, throwing the spirits massacred body aside. "Because you can see me, im going to assume you're the ones i was sent to kill?" The friends flinched as Ichigo drew Tensa Zangetsu from a sheath at his waist. He was already at a Bankai stage! Did that mean he couldnt get any stronger? Their thoughts were interupted as a black blade came shooting towards them, Uryu dodging just in time to avoid injury. It didnt matter that he had evaded him though, as Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto round slashing a deep cut across Uryus chest and causing buckets of blood to flow out of the wound.

The Quincy fell to the ground and blacked out from loss of blood, Kisuke rushing in from his left to attempt to imobolize the Arrancar. Ichigo didnt even raise his blade to block, simply catching Benihime with his hand. He then proceeded to plant his foot in his attackers intestine, kicking the older man half way across the street. Yoruichi, who had been planning to shunpo behind Ichigo and take him by suprise, hesitsated at her partners failure. This gave Ichigo enough time to Sonido up to her and run her through before kicking her off the blade with no attempt to be gentle.

Rukia stood in a state shock, the happenings making her an emotional wreck. She wanted to help her friends, but she couldnt attack Ichigo! He was her friend too, no matter what he said! She wasnt going to lose any one else. She had vowed that after Kaiens death. She snapped back to reality to dodge a huge Cero aimed her way. She managed to avoid any serious injury, but caught her left arm in the blast. Wincing in pain at her burned limb, Rukia drew her sword, but only to block an attempt to slash her waist.  
>"Please Ichigo, you've got to remember! We've been through so much together, we're your friends!"<br>Ichigo looked slightly annoyed, but he put on a demented smile when he realised he had an opening. Kicking Rukias feet out from underneath her, he grabbed her sword arm and threw her at Kisuke who was charging up behind him, his Zanpakuto ready to dig into flesh. There was a sickening crack as the shinigami girls arm broke from the force of the throw, and she screamed in pain as she collided with the oncoming merchant.

It was Sado's turn to move now, as he sheilded his battered friends from another (even larger) Cero coming there way. It seemed however, that it was just to much for his arm to handle, as it burned away upon contact. He fell to one knee, cradling his damaged body part, looking up at his best friend in a new light. Gone was the friendly smile and warm ochre eyes, now replaced by an insane grin revealing blood covered teeth, and golden irises that showed pleasure in watching others suffer. Ichigo raised his blade and brung it down upon the injured man, Sado scrunching up his eyes and bracing himself for the end. But it didnt come. He looked up to see golden light sheilding him, before shattering and disintergrating. Orihime had woken up, and stood behind Ichigo with her arms outsretched, looking as though she was about to cry.

The orange haired Arrancar looked around in suprise, obviously not expecting her intervention. He wasnt exactly suprised about this peculiar power she had, as for some reason he kind of expected it. It was more the look on her face, sad and hurt, unlike anything he had seen before. It almost made him feel sad and hurt.  
>"Kurosaki-kun... Why? Why would you do this?" She whispered sadly, tears starting to stream down her face.<br>"Look bitch, its nothing personal, but i got orders." He said, reaquiring his crazy smile. He pulled down the neck of his Kosode revealing a gothic tattoo of a Zero at an angle above a gaping hole in his chest. Orihimes eyes widened and her face filled with shock and fear, knowing full well what that meant.

Ichigo laughed manicly at the terrified girls reaction. "You realise what this means dont you? I am the strongest Espada!" The last word rolled off his his tongue in a shrill, sadistic voice. "Ive just been playing with you guys! If i was actually serious about killing you, i would have done it from the beginning!" More laughter. "Scared yet?" He yelled, cocking his head to one side in false confusement. His grin widened across his face, and he sonido'd up to her, grabbing her fragile neck. "Because you should be!"  
>Hoisting her up into air by her wind pipe, Ichigo tightened his grip. He chuckled to himself, seeming to enjoy watching her dangle like a ragdoll. A pretty lively ragdoll to be fair, as she kicked and struggled.<p>

Orihime wasnt sure what to do. At this range she could probably use Tsubaki to kill Ichigo, as he was quite obviously open. One of his hands were around her jugular, and the other was pinning Sados arm behind his back (he had attempted to save Orihime but just ended up getting him self in a worse situation than he could have been in). She could have killed him, but just couldnt seem to bring herself to.  
>Her vision was starting to blur when she felt herself being thrown aside roughley. The girl landed next to Sado, who had also been released and was staring up at Ichigo in a new kind of suprised look.<br>After panting a bit, she glanced back up at her friend, wondering what was going on. He was clutching his head with a pained sort of expression, muttering undiscernable words too fast to follow. He dug his fingernails into his scalp drawing blood, before looking at his shaky hands in pure terror. Seeming to forget everything else, he turned and hurriedly clawed a Garraganta for himself and retreating into it.

"Kurosaki-kun! Wait!" The boy apparantly didnt hear her as the hole closed, and the group of Shinigami/Humans stood up slowly. A short silence enveloped the darkness while everyone tried to get their heads around what had just happened. Kisuke was the first one to speak up, putting his hand on his hat in an almost comical manner.

"What the hell was that about?"

**Ugh, cannot write fight scenes very well X_X So sorry about that :/**

**Well, remember to review this chapter, and i should have the next chapter up for next week! Im aiming to get one chapter up every week, mabey more if im on a roll :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost didnt finnish this in time ^_^''' Hehe, oops! **

**And yeah, its final! Im uploading a new chapter every Sunday! (Exept you can have this a day early cause im nice ^w^**

**Not exactly sure where the first chapter came from, it complete and utter Crack XD**

"Im sorry Aizen-sama, i failed. I have no idea what happened." Ichigo was down on one knee, ready to accept any punishment his master decided to give him. Aizen simply smiled as if he knew exactly what was going on.  
>"Its quite alright my dear child, it can be taken care of. You are excused." He said, waving a hand to signal his departure. The orange haired arrancar stood up and bowed. "Yes my lord, thank you my lord." As Ichigo turned to leave, Aizen whent over what had occured in his mind. He had been secretly watching the fight from the sidelines, and was well aware of the situation. The boy was remembering fragments of his past life, and stopping himself doing anything he shouldnt. Though it may be troublesome later, there were ways to prevent it if it got out of hand. Besides, it would have been a problem if he had actually carried out his orders. He was meant to deliver a very clear message to the Shinigami. 'The Ichigo you knew no longer exists. You will regret letting him become so strong.'.<p>

"Oi Berry-head!" Grimmjow called down the corridor to the orange haired Arrancar. "Dont fucking call me that!" Ichigo shouted angrily. For some reason Grimmjow hated Ichigo the moment the two met, and the feeling was mutual. "What the hell do you want!"  
>"Why didnt you get punished! You failed a mission! You should have been beaten senseless!" Grimmjow was outraged, but Ichigo merely sighed and walked past him. The sexta was prone to anger issues, so this was nothing new. Ichigo stopped and gave his reply without turning round. "I dont know and i dont care, so i suggest you butt out." He looked back at Grimmjow, golden eyes filled with loath giving him the death stare. Grimmjows hand flew to his Zanpakuto, itching to cut the retard to ribbons. The dumbass had been getting special attention from Aizen-sama since he arrived, and this was the last straw. The Cero Espada turned round fully and smirked, apparantly amused by this action.<p>

"Heh, Kitty is so easy to provoke." The teal haired arrancar scoweled, daring the boy to go on. Ichigos grin widened as he noted that Grimmjow was practcally shaking with rage. "Awww" His tone turned to baby talk. "Is Kitty mad? Does Kitty want a fight?" Fingering the chain on Tensa Zangetsu's hilt, Ichigo stepped back up to his subbordinate. This time it was Grimmjows turn to smile, and he drew his sword eagerly. "I thought you would never ask!" Both lunged at each other, swords drawn, ready to kill their opponent. Back inside the hall, Aizen let out an exasperated sigh. _Those two are at it __again_! He thought. He shook his head despairingly as the sound of the corridor collapsing reached his ears. "Gin, get someone to sort them out will you?" The lord asked, turning to the ever-smiling man next to him. Gin bowed and walked out the room, deciding to leave his witty remark for another time. When he had left, Aizen face palmed, mentally counting how many times this had happened in the last week. _Boy, these two were a handful._

* * *

><p>Back in the world of the living, things were more serious. Kisuke had informed the Sou-taicho of their 'encounter', and he did not take the news very well. He had left out the part that their former subordinate was now one of the strongest warriors the enemy had, as Yamamoto was fuming as it was. If he knew that he had under estimated how powerfull an ally the boy was, then god knows he would be <span>so<span>pissed off.

While awaiting orders, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai sat in the back room treating everyones injuries. Uryu was still unconcious and laying in a fouton next to the far wall, Orihime using her Shun Shun Rika to heal him. She had been extremely quiet the entire time, her only responses being nods and shakes of her head. Kisuke swore she was holding back tears, but she kept her head down so noone would see. Rukia was sitting silently next to the still pale Sado, both of which seemed to be trying to get their heads round what had happened. Each of the shinigami's arms were bandaged, but thanks to Orihime not in too bad a condition. Sado's arm was more heavily wounded having taken a cero head on, but were recovering nicely. Kisuke and Yoruichi were pretty much okay. Yoruichis waist was bandaged around where she was stabbed, but still seemed herself. Aside the fact that one of their closest friends had become a powerful enemy, they were all fine.

"So what do we do?" Rukia asked solemnly. She looked at Kisuke despairingly, already knowing what he was going to say. There was just some part of her that was hoping for another way. "He's the enemy now Miss Kuchiki. Theres no other way." Rukia noticed how he avoided saying it, but what he meant was crystal clear. Orihime, who thought kisuke had some sort of way around this, looked round in shock. "You're going to kill him!" She cried, her eyes welling up. Rukia closed her eyes and bowed her head, Kisuke nodding saddly while Yoruichi sat still without a word. Sado (who had also been hoping for another way) widened his eyes in horror. They couldnt be giving up hope already could they? Isnt there supposed to be a happy ending!

"Unfortunately so. We need to destroy him before he destroys us. Did you see that tattoo? He is way stronger than we thought! Even if there was a way to bring back the old Ichigo, we wouldnt be able to get close enough to him to carry it out! We'd get blown to bits!" Kisuke seemed to be losing his cool, which was really quite unusual for him. He was always the optomistic, care free, screw-how -powerful-they-are-ill-kill-'em type. Rukia couldnt help but feel slightly discouraged by his sudden change in attitude. There was a beep in her pocket as her soul pager went off. She was to return to soul society immeadietly to prepare for the winter war. Sighing as if depressed, she got up to leave. Wishing everone a good bye, the shinigami walked outside to open up a senkaimon. She was not looking forward to this war.

* * *

><p>Orihime lay in her bed, dry tears staining her face. Thoughts of the days events passed through her mind. She didnt want to kill Ichigo. She wouldnt kill Ichigo. She couldnt. How could she... Yet Ichigo wanted to kill her. No, that wasnt her Ichigo. Her Ichigo would never do this. It was Aizen. He did something unspeakable, and torturous to the mind. She then remembered Aizens Zanpakuto. The power of complete hypnosis. Mayby that was it? But then that meant that Ichigo was actually dead. And she hadnt seen Aizens Shikai, so it was impossible for it to work on her. Giving up thinking, she pulled the covers up over her head and tried to sleep. Her attempts to doze off were thwarted however, as a small Garraganta opened up in her room bringing a terrble tearing sound of space ripping apart. Orihime sat up and crawled backwards as a black haired Arrancar with half a helmet as a mask and tear-like tattoos running down from his eyes stepped out of the black hole.<p>

Pressing her self against the wall, Orihime helplessly cowered as Ulquiorra closed in. He casually stepped up to the terrified girl and grabbed her arm in a firm, but supprisingly gentle hold. He pulled her up to his eye level. "You're coming with me, woman. Aizan-sama wishes for your presence."  
>"Wh-what does he want from me?" Orihime was barely able to choke the words out, fear quickly getting the better of her. Her whole body had gone limp and she hung there suspened only by her arm. "Your power of course. What other values do you have? Now lets go." Ulquiorra literally dragged the poor girl through the gaping black mouth of the garraganta.<br>From the Urahara Shoten and numerous other buildings, the residents looked up as they noticed a certain someones Reiatsu disappear.  
>Kisuke tore his eyes away from the book he was studying, throwing it aside and turning to the direction of Orihimes house.<br>"Damn it, not again!"

**Yush, this is the bit where Ulqui kidnaps Orihime in the main story :3 (Exept they kinda know all the espada and Aizens plans and all that crap -_-' Please dont complain, it so much easier to write if they know this stuff.)**

**Oh well, Read, Review, and look forward to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**God, i am so glad i was able to finish this in time :/ If you havent read my Bio, then you probably wont know what im on about. Last night while i was finnishing this off, the entire fucking chapter deleted itself .**

**I got no sleep what so ever last night trying to type it all back up again, so sorry if its a bit below standard DX**

* * *

><p>Orihime sat crouched into a ball on her couch, staring out of the small window. It was the only source of light in the room, and pale moonlight carressed her tear tracked face. She was scared. Not for herself, as Ulquiorra protected her from the other more violent Espada, but for Ichigo. His personality seemed to change every time they saw each other, ranging from the old Ichigo (though still unaware of who he used to be), to an insane sadist that needed to be restrained to stop him killing everyone in sight. He often just attacked at random anyway. What had Aizen done to him?<br>She rememberd when she had first run into her old friend in the corridors. He was kind of in the middle at the time, so he wasnt that bad. On the other hand he wasnt that good either.

*Flash back*  
>Ulquiorra was escorting Orihime to medical room to take care of Ichigos latest victim. The said arrancar was walking in the opposite direction looking fed up. Assumitively he had just been told off by Aizen again. As they past each other, the Cero Espada noticed her staring at him with a dolefull look in her eyes. For some reason it made him feel upset, but he pushed the meaningless emotions aside and replaced them with annoyance.<br>"What the fuck are you looking at!" Ichigo turned around and shouted at the girl. She jumped and backed away a few steps, Ulquiorra glaring daggers at his superior. "Leave her alone. The woman is not of your concern, so carry on." The emotionless statement seemed to simply fly over the top of the boys head, who was half wondering why he was so mad for something as petty as this. She was just staring at him, what was the deal? It just really pissed him off to see her like that.

Dissmissing the Cuatro Espada, Ichigo grabbed the back of Orihimes collar and lifted the smaller being up to his eye level. "Answer me! If you keep ignoring me i'll beat the crap outta ya'!" She choked and kicked her legs helplessly, unable to get any clear words out due to the neck of her top restricting her breathing, her fingers unable to pry away the hand causing it all. She mad a few whimpering sounds that Ichigo took to be words. "Eh? Speak up! Dumb bitch!" He raised his free hand and curled it into a fist. He was about to punch her before Ulquiorra grabbed his wrist. "Use your brain. She can't speak while you're strangling her. Let her go." This time his words seemed to sink in, Ichigo still wondering why he was doing this. "Che. Forget it." He tossed Orihime aside roughly before he was on his way.  
>Sitting up quietly and rubbing her aching neck, Orihime began to tear up again. It looked like helping her friend was going to be out of the question.<br>*End of flash back*

* * *

><p>In the white sanded deserts of Hueco Mundo, 5 figures ran towards the distant image of Los Noches. Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Yasutora Sado, Ishida Uryu, and Shihoin Yoruichi were on a mission to rescue Orihime, and Ichigo if possible. Rukia had returned to the world of the living upon hearing of her friends capture, Renji tagging along out of boredom (and though he didnt want to admit it, he was kind of worried for both of them). Yoruichi had given out the usual warnings and told them to avoid battles when possible, but somehow it seemed highly unlikely that they would be given a choice.<p>

After running for god knows how long, the group reached the outside walls of the castle. With one swift punch from Sado, the wall collapsed and revealed a labyrinth of corridors and tunnels. With a sigh, they stepped forward. _Brilliant. More running._ After several dead ends and run ins with lesser Arrancar, an explosion errupted from a wall from behind them and a teal haired arrancar stepped out. The lot of them turned round in time to dodge a blow from an oncoming swing of his blade, but Grimmjow was in no mood for resistence right now.  
>"Look retards, as much as i would like to take my time with beating the shit out of you, i have direct orders to take you straight to Aizen-sama!" He yelled, charging at them with his sword raised. From behind them, the Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga lunged towards their backs and cut off their escape route. The 5 were able to hold them all off for a while, until the Espadas Fraccione rushed to their masters aid and joined in the fight. Greatly out numbered, the group of Arrancar triumphantly shepharded their 4 prisoners to Los Noches's main hall, Aizen waiting patiently with the rest of the Espada.<p>

Rukia, Renji, Sado, and Uryu glanced up at the omnipotent lord, then round at the Hollow/Shinigamis standing before them. Ulquiorra was holding a terrified Orihime's hands behind her back, and she seemed to be considering whether using her Shun Shun Rika to help them escape would be worth the risk. Ichigo stood next to Starrk with a smug grin on his face, as if what was happening pleased him. It probably did considering that he was a hollow now, but it never the less caused a pang in the chest.

Aizen stood up and treaded over to the four intruders and smiled in a sort of way that sent shivers down your spine.  
>"It looks like your little rescue mission didnt end so well." He mocked, relishing that look of despise he got from them. "You dont freaking say..." Renji scowled. Rukia gave him a slight kick to silently indicate that he wasnt helping their situation like that. "What was that you say?" Aizens face still had the same overconfident look on it as the squad 6 Vice captain found a blade at his throat. Rukia rolled her eyes having guessed that this would happen, but after a short moment of silence Aizen sheathed his sword.<p>

He signaled for Ulquiorra to aproach with Orihime, who was struggling against his grip. "You wanted to be reunited that badly? Then you can die together." Orihime was thrown into their midst as Ulquiorra charged up a huge Cero, aiming to blow them all up in one shot. Sados arm turned into a shield, Rukia prepared to use a defensive Kido spell, and Orihime summoned a Santen Kesshun, though all were aware that they wouldnt be enough to fully deflect it. The Espada nearest to them quickly moved out of the way so as not be caught in the blast.

One second longer and they would have all been dead. If it wasnt for a charcoal black cat that practically fell from the sky, then everything would have been over. It jumped on to the Quatro Espadas head and knocked him off balance, causing him to accidently release his Cero at the cieling. The roof caved in, causing just enough dust and chaos to be kicked up for the group to make their escape.  
>Once again running through the barren deserts of Hueco Mundo, 5 people and a cat sped away from the Castle as fast as they could before anyone noticed their disapearance. "What about Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried. "We can't just leave him there!" Yoruichi understood how the poor girl felt, but there was no option. "He's one of them now! If we tried to bring him back with us he'd kill us!" Yoruichi shouted her reply in her masculine cats voice, trying to be heard over the comotion over at Los Noches. Orihime got that, but she still didnt want to give up hope. "But...!" Befor she could finish her sentence, Renji piped up to break up what was quickly becoming an argument. "Im more bothered about how we're gonna get outta' here! You do have a way dont you!" Yoruichi paused for a moment as if the matter had completely skipped her mind. "Kisuke should be opening a Garrganta for us somewhere!" Renji was about to ask where about that would be, but a figure dressed in a tattered white Espada uniform, tattoos on his face, and messy orange hair appeared out of nowhere before them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thought i'd forgotton about Yoruichi? Lol, nope! Anyways, next chapter should get interesting! It's kind of getting to the end of what i had planned though. I'll trykeep the story going as long as i can, but im not making any promises.<strong>

**Anyways, remember to Fave and Review ^_^ I love reading your reviews, even if they're bad (You learn more from bad reviews, but no flames please )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha! Things start to get intresting again! I didnt really spend much time on the fight scenes, but i think they came out all right anyway **

**Enjoy, 'cause im not sure how much longer i can keep this going.**

Ichigo looked quite worn out, as he had apparantly been caught in the blast and buried in rubble from the ceiling. His Uniform was torn and covered in brick dust, half of his top blown off to reveal his Rank Tattoo and Hollow hole. The tip of the horn from his hollow mask had been chipped off, but it looked like it was healing itself. "Bastards..." He panted heavily, having been taken by surprise. "I'll kill you... I'll kill you all! I wont lose to you again!" Ichigo shouted angrilly, drawing his sword and bolting forward to slash at the group standing before him. They all managed to scatter before he had reached them, but they knew it was just because he was tired. He would recover soon.

Spinning round, the exausted boy swung his sword around to hit the person nearest to him. This happened to be Renji who drew his own sword to block it. Despite how worn down Ichigo was, there was still a suprising ammount of force behind his attack, and Renji struggled to keep himself from being forced backwards. He was a frigging monster! Deciding to pull back anyway, the squad 6 vice-captain shunpo'd over to Rukia who was standing with her hand resting lightly on the hilt of her sword.  
>"Do you think we'll have too?" Renji asked in defeat. Rukia sighed and gave a sad reply. "Yes. The best thing we can do for him is to stop him before he does something he'll regret." They were both upset that hey had to resort to something like this, but they knew that this was the best option. Ichigo was the type of person that would rather die than go against his friends, so die he shall. "Alright." The red head said, hiding his dismay at having to kill one of his closest friends. "Lets go."<p>

Renji and Rukia shunpo'd to each side of Ichigo (who was now battling a bloodied up Uryu with an insane grin plastered on his face), the raven haired shinigami casting a kido spell. Renji signalled for Uryu to get lost, and took over the fight to distract him from Rukias incantation. Orihime immeadietly started healing the said quincy, gasping at the sight of his broken bones, bleeding lip, and the deep gashes that littered his body. It looked like the blade had been twisted in his wounds a lot, and one of his eyes had been stabbed out.

"Wall of iron sand, tower of the shaven preists"  
>Renji evaded an attempt to stab his chest and released his Zanpakuto ("Hoero, Zabimaru!"). The jagged teeth of his shikai dug into the flesh of his opponents shoulder, but it seemed to barely effect him.<br>"Glow indescent iron"  
>The orange haired arrancar countered by slicing at Renji's stomach, but missed and caught his sword arm instead which cut several tendons.<br>"Tranquil and soundless to the end"  
>Ichigo laughed insanely as Zabimaru fell to the ground, and he raised his zanpakuto to finnish him off.<br>"Bakudo 75! Gochu Tekkan!"  
>Ichigos joy of victory was short lived as 5 pillars materialized above him and pinned him to the floor. The group (Uryu now fully healed bar the odd scar, and he was pinching his left eye shut.) tentertively stepped forward to look at their friend squirming underneath the heavy restraints. None of them really wanted to kill him, but they had too. They might not get a chance like this again, and god knows that if they got rid of him now, it would make the winter war a lot easier.<br>"I'll do it." Yoruichi stepped forward, now back to her human form. Nobody bothered to complain about her lack of clothes, instead turning around so they wouldnt have to see an old ally die.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound and a cry of pain that everyone took to be Ichigos death, but when the looked round they saw Yoruichi lying in a pool of blood next to the disentergrating remenants of Rukias kido. Ichigo himself was nowhere to be seen. The whole lot of them went into a defensive stance, while Orihime started healing the cat lady. They heard another shout as Sado fell to one knee, and coughed up blood, Ichigo running up to Orihime and Yoruichi preparing to strike, smiling in a sadistic way.

Laughing manicaly in triumph, Ichigo bought his sword down as Orihime looked around in shock. She covered her head with her arms and summoned a Santen Kessun to block it, but it shattered almost immeadiatly. His swing didnt stop at the intervention, but merely whent straight through it as if it wasnt there. Scrunching her eyes up in bitter defeat, Orihime waited for the oncoming blade to pierce her skin. It cheered her up slightly that she was going to die surrounded by her friends, but she would preferably not die at all.

It took her a couple of seconds, but she noticed something. The crazed laughter had stoped, and she was still alive. She opened her eyes and looked up at her old friend who was still standing behind her. The black blade was mere inches away from her and his hands were shaking, causing the chain on the swords hilt to rattle noisily. On Ichigo's face was a look of sorrow mixed with confusement, and he stared down at the trembling girl in bewilderment. Out of the corner of her eyes, Orihime noticed the rest of the group standing up with hope gleaming off of there faces.

"...Why?" Ichigo whispered in remorse as the blood covered blade fell out of his hands and landed with a soft thud on the sand. His arms shot up to his head and he gripped his hair tightly enough that it must hurt. "Why! Why the hell cant i do it!" Orihime stood up and looked on in wonder. "Kurosaki-kun..."  
>Rukia stepped forward cautiosly. "Ichigo... Are you remembering?" Ichigo looked up at the woman before him at gave her an accusing glare. "Its you isnt it...! You did something and now i cant attack you! Thats it isnt it! Well its not going to work!" There was a pause as he giggled nervously and rubbed his head with bloody and sweaty hands. "No, im smarter than that... Im smarter than you...! BASTARDS ILL KICK YOUR ASS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Once again on phsycotic mode, Ichigo picked up his sword, chuckling all the while. It started glowing blackred with reiatsu upon contact, and burst into on explosion of spiritual pressure as it enveloped a certain arrancar in its midst.

**Yes, Ichigo is going full hollow at the end there :3 That means epic fight scenes are ahead! Muahaha, now this is my chance to get evil!**

**Right, now im just wondering if anyone actually reads the author notes? Say if you do, cause i dont want to be wasting my tim if noones readin them.**

**Also, sorry that this is a short chapter, i kinda rushed it!**

**Please Review! It keeps me on my toes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, this is a short chapter so sorry about that. I wont lie to you, i havent really had much motivation lately -_-' If anyone knows any good Hollow Ichigo or Arrancar Ichigo fics, then could you PM me? They are a real help for idias and inspiration :D**

* * *

><p>The whole lot of them were pushed back by the sheer force of the explosion, each covering their heads and trying to remain upright. When the flurry of swirling reiatsu had died down, everyones heads snapped up to see what had happened. Standing before them was their orange haired friend in his fully hollowfied form.<p>

His arrancar mask had spread over the rest of his face and had sprouted another horn on the other side of his head. His hair had seemed to shoot out of his skull and hung down his back as a mullet, no longer messy and unkempt. The tattoos on his face had surfaced onto his skull mask, matching similar ones that came from his hollow hole. Red fur had grown around his neck and wrists, his hands clawed and skin deathly pale.  
>The worst thing was his eyes however, shining golden orbs floating in the inky blakness of his sclera, any remaining traces of the old Ichigo now gone, replaced by burning hatred and anger. The look he gave them almost physically hurt, boring holes into there skin with the pure intent to kill. It made them wonder if they would ever get the old, kind him back again.<p>

He let out an inhuman sounding roar, and leapt forward with his sword bared. His speed seemed to have doubled, tripled even, and he managed to catch Rukia off guard. Before she could react, the cold steel bite of his blade was digging into her stomach and he ripped it out through her side, practically tearing her in half! Orihime looked round in terror, and unoticed by Ichigo, extended her Santen Keeshun** (?)** to heal her aswell.  
>Uryu appeared behind him (remembering to keep a safe distance) and shot a few arrows in his direction. Ichigo was just about to swing his sword down on Sado when the Reishi arrows penentrated his back. They stuck there, but there was no blood and the Cero Espada made no pained reaction to them whatsoever. He seemed to cancel his attack on the weakened human before him, instead turning to face his new opponent.<p>

He reached round and pulled one of the arrows from his back, the tiny bit of blood dribbling out giving hope that they could get somewhere with this. The rest of the arrows seemed to evaporate as Ichigo threw it back at the surprised quincy, who got out of the way without hesitation. As far as speed went, they seemed even.  
>"Licht Regan!" Uryu went into rapid fire with his arrows, and a cloud of dust was kicked up around them. Everyones vision was overwhelmed with dust and sand, the heavier substances falling straight back down while the lighter ones stayed foggying up the air. Defensive stances re-aquired, Sado, Uryu, and Renji, backed over to Orihime who was still healing Yoruichi and Rukia. Both were concious, but in no condition to fight.<p>

"Jeez, nice going idiot..." Renji mumbled to Uryu. The said Quincy chose to ignore his comment and was keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. There was a sudden burst through the dust cloud as the Demon-like Hollow charged towards Sado, sword outstretched. He instictively activated his sheild arm to block, but his zanpakuto just whent straight through it and into his stomach. Seeing the pain on his foes face, Ichigo gave off a sort of gruff laughter that seemed to be half growling, and he twisted the blade. Sado cried out as the other two turned round, and Ichigo quieted down immeadiatly, instead sonidoing off to the top of a sand dune a little bit ahead. He seemed to be muttering and clutching his head again, but stood up again and traipsed back over.

He dragged his feet acroos the sand as if reluctant to head back into the fight, and upon closer inspection appeared to have cracks in his mask. Never the less, he raised his blade and silently challenged the three before him, waiting for them to attack first. None of them moved, and they all just stood and stared at each other for a couple of minuits. The grip on Ichigo's blade loosened as more cracks spread across his mask, causing the others (with the exeption of Uryu) to relax slightly.  
>"What are you waiting for! Kill 'em already!" A voice came from somewhere behind Ichigo, revealed with a slight turn of his head to be Grimmjow. "I've been watching dumbass, why wont you fight 'em properly?" The groups eyes widened as the words sunk in. <em>'Why wont you fight 'em properly?'<em>. He was holding back. If he really wanted to kill them they would be lying in a pool of blood right now. Their minds wandered back to their first fight. _'I've just been playing with you guys! If i was actually serious about killing you, i would have done so from the start!'_. Somehow it seemed to go deeper than 'just playing' with them though. Mayby there was still some resonance of their old friend left in their...

Reality came and slapped them in the face as a silver Zanpakuto came crashing towards them. Silver... Not black. Renji, the one who Grimmjow had been aiming at, blocked and threw him an icy look.  
>"If you wont, i will." With that, the Sexta jumped at them again, but was kicked aside by Ichigo. "Dumbass... Leave them alone." His voice seemed different. Not just because it was quieter but something else... frail, mabey? He turned to the 7 behind him, bits of mask dropping off his face, and one eye back to normal.<br>"Run."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, looks like this is the end of insane Ichi... Or is it? IDK! Im just making this up as i go along! I'll try and get him back in there sometime, its fun to write about.<strong>

**Sorry for the poorly written fight chapter (Though this came out quite good for my standards), Please remember to Review AND HAPPY EASTER GUYS :D  
><strong>


End file.
